Finding a Family
by Harmonious Wolf
Summary: Silver and Strike's backstory  how they met the Titans  No OC/Cannon pairings. R&R.


**Disclaimer:** **I-**

BB: **She doesn't own us!** Ha, I beat you!

Robin: Please stop teasing the Authoress; she has complete authority over you in this story.

Whirlwind: Start the story; I wanna see how you guys met!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A wolf's howl broke the cool night air as a green-hued wolf ran down one of the many back alley-ways. Behind him ran four other figures. The Teen Titans were on another mission. There had been sightings of a silver wolf, and the citizens of Jump city were getting concerned for their own safety, so the mayor called the Titans. He believed they could track the second wolf down and return it to the wild, outside of Jump City's limits.

A flash of lightning lit up the alley, revealing a drenched wolf crouching at the end. Its ears were pinned back flat against its skull, its tail tucked tightly to its abdomen. Closer examination on Beast Boy's part, lead him to think the wolf was female. As Beast Boy drew closer, she growled and pulled up her lip, bearing her sharp teeth. Beast Boy averted his eyes to show he meant no harm, but the she-wolf continued to study him wearily.

While she was distracted, Cyborg shot a tranquilizer at her. She yelped and stumbled forward a few steps, before collapsing at the green wolf's feet. Only then, did Beast Boy, as well as the others, see the blood. Someone had shot her, wounding her right shoulder. And, she'd still been able to escape and evade them all that time. Instantly, the she-wolf was rushed to the Titan's med bay, to be nursed back to health. Cyborg checked her vitals while Beast Boy paced nervously nearby.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Beast Boy asked for the ump-teenth time. Cyborg's only biological eye twitched.

"Yes, BB, she'll live." Beast Boy sighed in relief and began to stroke the wolf's fur, almost without noticing.

"She needs a name." Beast Boy decided suddenly. Cyborg didn't even bother looking up.

"Just call her Wolf." He suggested. Beast Boy shook his head. "You shouldn't be naming her, anyway." The metal-man continued.

"Why not," The green teen asked, huffily.

"You'll get too attached. Then, Goodbye will be even harder." Cyborg explained. Beast Boy mumbled something about everyone deserving a name and glared at Cyborg.

"I'm gonna call her Silver." He said, ignoring Cyborg's warning. The newly named Silver chose that moment to wake up and attempted to scramble off the examination table. Beast Boy quickly held her in place, trying to calm her down. After a lengthy minute, he was successful. By then, the rest of the Teen Titans had joined them. Silver nervously looked from face to face, whining. She backed herself into a corner, shaking terribly, and then crept over to Beast Boy, cowering at his feet. Beast Boy knelt down, resting a hand on her neck. She quivered at his touch, looking up at him with sorrow-filled sky-blue eyes. 'Unnatural color for a wolf's eyes,' he noted. "We should get her outside, she might feel more comfortable." The shape-shifter told his team mates.

"What if she runs away?" Robin questioned.

"Dude, we're on an _Island,_ surrounded by _Water_. She couldn't escape, even if she wanted to." Beast Boy pointed out. They looked at the Silver who was pacing nervously, occasionally glancing out the med bay's window. "She's _wild_. She needs to be outdoors. Not locked in." Sighing, Robin opened the doors, and Silver limped out as quickly as her wound would allow. Once outside, she limped to the shore and stared at the horizon. She howled once and then paused, listening. Wading into the water, she howled again. Beast Boy had never seen a wolf act like this, not even a trained one.

After five or six more tries, Silver turned and limped back to shore. She looked back at the Titans and whined. They let her back in to the tower, following and watching her closely. She went into the Main room and hopped up onto the couch, staring out the large full-wall-window. She rested her head on her paws and whined sadly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Days past, and every day Silver would go stare at the horizon and Howl. Beast Boy was convinced she was waiting for someone. She never gave up, either. Watching her, one day, he approached her in his wolf form. Even though she was more comfortable around the Titans, she wouldn't "talk" to Beast Boy. So, he just sat next to her keeping company.

As they both stared at the horizon, Silver suddenly stood up, ears pricked up and forward. A second later, Beast Bot heard it as well. The whine of a boat's motor. Silver howled, pacing the shore eagerly. A boat sailed into their sight and she barked happily. She tried to swim out to it, but Beast Boy shifted to his human form and held her back. She was still recovering, after all.

Beast Boy watched wearily as the boat came closer. Silver squirmed in his arms as a figure leapt from the boat and into the water. As it swam closer, Beast Boy could make out its features. It was a teenaged boy, about his age. As the boy swam, the water seemed to be pushing him forward. Finally, Silver broke free from Beast Boy's grasp, charging out to the water to meet the boy. Side by side, the two paddled to shore. Beast Boy whipped out his communicator and called the other Teen Titans. As the boy shook his hair out, Silver pranced around his legs merrily.

"How do you know Silver?" Beast Boy questioned cautiously. Now that the boy was closer, Beast Boy could easily see that he had sandy-blondish hair and dark green eyes. His bangs, which were spiked up, had a lightning-yellow bolt marking on them. The boy looked down at the wolf and she cocked her head to the side.

"So, that's what they're calling ya," He asked the wolf, "how ironic." Silver barked twice, her whole body shaking as she wagged her tail.

"Who are you?" Raven asked in a monotone-like voice. The boy grinned, holding out his hand.

"Well, Sil's been calling me Strike so…" He shrugged. "I guess you can call me Strike."

"Calling you? She's a wolf, she can't talk. Can she?" Cyborg asked.

"She never told you?" Strike laughed.

"Told us what?" Robin quizzed. Strike smiled and pointed behind them. Standing where Silver once stood; was a girl their age. She had shoulder-length, dusty-blonde hair that had gleaming silver streaks in it. Her legs were long, almost as long as Beast Boy's, which was saying something, because she was an inch or two shorter than him. Her eyes… were sky-blue. She skirted the small group nervously, coming to a stop beside Strike. The whole time, she kept her gaze locked on the rocky ground.

"Say Hello," Strike prompted. Her gaze darted up for a moment, and then returned to the ground.

"H'lo," she mumbled.

"Hello, new friend!" Starfire cried eagerly.

"You're not… mad at me?" Silver questioned carefully. Beast Boy shook his head, confused.

"No, why would we be?" He questioned back.

"I kept… I kept a lot of secrets from you." She explained. Starfire, naturally curious, floated closer to the new teen. Silver gasped and ducked behind Strike, peering over his shoulder.

"They ain't gonna hurt'cha, Sil. Chillax," He reassured her. Beast Boy stuck out his hand, grinning brightly. Slowly, Silver took his hand and shook it. Keeping a hold of her hand, he turned to the others.

"Silver, this is Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven. You'll get to know them better." He promised. Right as he finished the introductions, the alarm went off.

"Titans, Trouble!" Robin shouted.

"Dude, we're right here," Beast Boy reminded him. After briefing them, the Titans took off, with Beast Boy shouting over his shoulder, "Stay Here! We'll be right back."

"Should we follow?" Strike asked. Silver nodded, already moving towards the shore line.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Robin faced down Overload, having just ordered the Titans to get as much water as they could. Overload continued to absorb all the nearby sources of electricity. Suddenly, the mutated computer-chip was doused with water. Robin turned to congratulate his team, but didn't see them. Only Strike and the silver horse he sat upon. Strike leapt from the horses back just as the other Titans arrived. Beast Boy blinked.

"Dudes!" He cried, pointing to the puddle containing Overload. The chip attempted to draw more energy, but became encased in a bubble of water.

"I don't think so." Strike snorted. "Sil, run him down to the station," A snowy owl swooped down from nowhere, snatching the villain in her talons. Screeching once, she flew off.

"So, uh, wanna be honorary members of the Teen Titans?" Robin asked.

"Sure," Strike shrugged.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N: So, Believable? To tell you the truth, I actually wrote this _Before_ I came anywhere close to starting Ice Breaker. Ironic, huh? Note that Rei/Whirlwind is not in this fic. Reason: He's still separated from Silver and Strike. You'll get more of a backstory about that later, possibly a Sil/Star sister-bonding type fic. Hope you enjoyed my story, drop on by and leave a review ;D


End file.
